Old Wounds: Space Command Chronicles Final instalment
by evalentine
Summary: It's been five years since Ianto and Jack returned from their adventure on Zeta Sigma Three. Their new life is disrupted when an old foe re-enters their lives.
1. Chapter 1

One.

* * *

Ianto stood by the arrival gate at the local space port on Hevinya Three. The terminal was looking as worn as ever. The planet government was full of good intentions but had no money, so making do was a national obsession. Hevinya meant ' _Heaven's_ _Vineyard'_ _,_ although Ianto noted that there was nothing heavenly about the local brew. But this place was heaven as far as Ianto was concerned.

He had once told Jack his days with Liselle were the happiest in his life. Now every moment was filled with the sense that everything was right in his world. And Jack was his whole world. The man was his lover and best friend. Jack's love kept him honest and ensured his feet remained firmly on the ground. In return Jack had Ianto's complete devotion.

Hevinya may seem an odd place to have settled but Hevinya's position on the outer rim was the perfect headquarters for the newly formed 'Minulaya Anti-Slavery Trust'.

As always it was location, location, location; the planet was right on the edge of the 50 planets that made up the Home System. This sector was linked with three other space systems all responsible for the illegal trade in slaves. Many of the Governments within these sectors were 90% agricultural and subject to the wild variations in commodity pricing. As a consequence, selling a stranger and in some cases family members represented hard to come by cash.

One hard lesson they had learned in their naiveté was while people may agree in principal that buying, selling, or even owning another sentient was immoral, even evil, it was a fact of life. For the vast majority of cases slavery's continued existence was down to poverty with all planetary resources going towards survival first and morality second.

The reality was, on planets like Hevinya selling another living breathing being could set up an impoverished family for life.

On top of this were those individuals with no other motive than the desire for wealth and in some cases sadistic enjoyment of seeing others suffer.

Neither Ianto nor Jack were daunted. For, in just two years of setting up on Hevinya they had rescued 187 individuals and set up sanctuaries for refugees and bonded workers who might be exploited on four other worlds, with several more to follow.

Right now they were working on strengthening the local sector regulations as well as planetary laws. Carrot and stick diplomacy, Jack called it. Make the risk so high it was unthinkable and at the same time replacing slavery with something more worthwhile where everyone benefited. If this was achievable then all they had to do was deal with rogue traders.

That was why Jack had been meeting regulators on Thime. Ianto fully understood there were occasions when Jack's charms could be put to the best possible use; he could flatter, flirt, and cajole government types far better than Ianto could. There were times when Ianto's patience left him seriously close to strangling those who refused to listen to all of his reasoned arguments.

Checking the arrivals board again Ianto swallowed down his anxious impatience. This was not just a surprise welcome home moment. He had received some very bad news that would upset Jack greatly.

The news meant the opening of a very old wound for both of them. Suzie Costello had managed to escape the maximum security mental facility on Pentair 5, a planet that specialised in the care of the mentally insane. Worse, she had been missing for months. At first the authorities were not concerned, after all this was a high security prison planet, even if someone escaped onto the surface, there was all the satellite and space station planetary security systems, where could she go?

After weeks of searching the realisation dawned that she had actually gotten off planet. Jack would be upset, hell Ianto was upset.

'Past ache of my groin.' Ianto turned to see John Hart coming towards him.

'John, what a surprise.' Ianto hugged the man with genuine affection. 'How's Jackson?'

John let out a long, contented sigh and a goofy look grew on his face. 'Sublime. That's who I'm here to meet.'

'Here?' Ianto raised his eyebrows in surprise. Jackson was first class all the way and Ianto knew from bitter experience out of season Hevinya didn't have even a one-star hotel. 'You should have said. Jack and I would be happy to put you both up.'

'We're here between missions. We need to catch up, compare notes and to be honest,' John winked, ' I'm not sure we want to keep it down.'

'I'd heard you two really hit it off.'

John grin grew even bigger then gave up another happy sigh. 'We are more than an it, we are a happening. I can't thank you enough, I mean you and I would have been glorious but then you would never have felt guilty enough to suggest Jackson.' Ianto listened, bemused 'It's comes down stamina and Jackson…well, he can even outdo me in inventive desires.'

'John.' Ianto saw a blur he recognised as his cousin seemingly merged with John, like an octopus weaving its arms and legs.

Long seconds passed before the pair peeled themselves apart. 'Hi Ianto,' Jackson said then took John's hand. "Bye Ianto,' and the pair hurriedly headed towards the space port.

'It's been three months,' John called back.

'We'll catch up for dinner?' Ianto called out.

'Call us in five days!' Jackson shouted back.

Ianto laughed as he watched the pair and shook his head in amusement. Jackson and John were the gossip of the family. Ianto was not sure if Charles was ever going to forgive him, on the other hand he had never seen Jackson so happy. John and Jackson were made for each other. John had a lust for sex that matched Jackson's appetite and stamina.

Glancing up at the arrivals board he checked twice to realise Jack's flight was still not showing arrival as it should. An announcement declared the flight to be delayed. Ianto groaned. If the flight was seriously delayed he was never going to hear the end of it.

Being on better terms with his family had unleased something in his dad. Now he openly showered Ianto with gifts but always on a practical level, hence the state of the art strata interplanetary flyer currently sitting in one of the spaceport hangars.

It did no good, it sitting in the hangar. Jack had argued that he needed to use it if he was to keep his pilot licence. And the gift was perfect for short hauls, clearly its intended purpose.

On the other hand, Ianto argued arriving in such a vehicle would bring a huge spotlight of exposure on Jack, who often travelled to do research and would put him at huge risk. Considering how much they were hated by the cartel, arriving on some out of the way place with the equivalent of a huge 50-meter sign advertising you were ultra-rich was asking for it.

He looked towards the arrivals board again. To his consternation it was now showing a one hour delay. There was nothing for it but to endure the diabolical coffee on offer at the local coffee shack.

* * *

Exiting the café, he checked the arrivals board and he saw Jack's flight number had been removed.

An announcement rang out and he found himself heading towards the space carrier's information desk. He joined about a dozen other worried looking beings.

'The flight has been delayed,' an official looking being declared the gathered crowd.

'If the flight has been just delayed then why have you removed the flight from the board?' one of those gathered asked.

'How delayed?' Ianto asked.

'There has been a glitch,' the being tried to sound upbeat.

'What kind of glitch?' Ianto moved forward,

'We've lost contact which could indicate an issue with the comms array or a problem with the engines. We are trying to re-establish contact as we speak,' the being tried to calm everyone down.

'What do you know?' A woman spoke up.

'Flight 175 transmitted to the Makkan beacon exactly on time, but missed the Ugee transponder.' The being scanned the worried faces.

'If the problem is a beacon failure then why did you tell us it's the engines or communication fault?' one of the others pointed out.

'Why haven't you sent a tracker to see what the issue is?' another of those gathered suggested.

'We only have two, one is out of service and the other is undergoing repair,' the carrier representative told them.

'What are you going to do?' Another person spoke up angrily.

'We asked for help from The Gayan Confederacy but with no distress signal I can't get permission from the Hevinya Space Authority to authorise the request.'

'In other words, it would cost money,' a rotund being at the back said.

'As I said there has been no emergency message picked up by the Ugee Beacon. It's most likely be a communication malfunction,' the official said.

'How can you be so sure?' another from the back said with a rising panic.

'All Flight Nova ships are equipped with emergency beacons. If anything had happened to the ship the Ugee transponder would have transmitted the signal. If there was a true emergency, we would know because the emergency beacon would have triggered,' the representative told them as confidently as he could.

' _Unless the ship itself was disabled in such a way none of the emergency signals had been activated_ _,_ _'_ Ianto told himself thinking back to what happened on the _Torchwood._

With a growing sense of unease bordering on panic Ianto left the crowd of unhappy greeters and headed for the charter desk to find it unmanned.

Pulling out his communicator he called the number emblazoned on the wall. After listening to the answering message, he spoke fighting to keep his voice calm. 'This is Ianto Jones at your space port desk. Find me a pilot that can handle a Xhortrok Mark IV and get them to meet me in docking bay 94.' He snapped his communicator shut.

Reaching the hangar, he entered the flyer and began the start-up process. Nothing nearly so grand as the process suggested and only required a code.

The moments ticked passed when his communicator sounded.

'Sorry sir I have to report there are no pilots available.'

'What do you mean, no one? You have a huge sign saying you have chartered pilots available for a visitor's every possible need.'

'With all due respect the tourist season is months away,' the voice replied.

'You must have someone,' Ianto growled.

'We do but they are only certified for atmosphere hopping and none of them have a licence to fly a Xhortrok Mark IV. We can get someone, but it will be seven solar cycles to get them here. Do you want me to send for someone?'

Ianto ended the call without a reply. He only had one option left and he dialled the family emergency number.

'This had better be damn good,' Jackson hissed clearly out of breath.

'Can you pilot a Xhortrok Mark IV?'

'You interrupted me to ask me that?' Jackson grumbled.

'The ship Jack was travelling on stopped communicating and could be in trouble. The planet doesn't have the resources to ask for help unless the emergency beacon is triggered. I, however, I have a ship, but no pilot.'

'It could be nothing an engine or communication issue,' Jackson replied.

'Or something could have happened to the ship that prevented any distress signal being activated,' Ianto replied. 'Now, can you pilot a Xhortrok Mark IV or not?'

'Where are you?' Jackson asked and Ianto heard a groan of disappointment in the background.

'Docking bay 94,' Ianto said and the line went dead. 'I'll take that as yes then.' Ianto set about getting clearance to leave.

* * *

'You know coitus interruptus is the cause of blue balls,' John said in greeting.

'I wouldn't have called…'

'Wow I see you got the deluxe model,' Jackson burst out on seeing the luxurious interior.

'A gift from Dad and don't get me started.' Ianto handed the flight plan to Jackson.

Jackson sat down and began to familiarise himself with the controls.

'The flight Jack was on reached the Makkan beacon but didn't make the Ugee intersection,' Ianto explained.

Jackson revved up the engines the ship began to vibrate with understated power. 'I've wanting to get my hands on Dad's since he got his but as you know he's not speaking to me at the moment,' Jackson said in an excited voice then put his hands on the controls. 'So in my enthusiasm I'll try not to scratch the paint.'

'You can wreck the bloody thing for all care, just get me to Jack,' Ianto said and the ship lifted off and screamed towards the atmosphere.

* * *

Using such a state of the art modern strato-liner they hit the Ugee Intersection in just under 55 minutes. Immediately Jackson set the ship to retrace the flight plan of the _Argos_ _._

'That's strange,' Jackson said after headed towards the _Argos'_ last known position. 'I'm picking up some strange energy readings.'

Ianto took one look at the read out and went pale.

'We've seen this before,' John added now sharing Ianto's concern.

'It's impossible,' Ianto tried to control his anxiety.

'Not as impossible as we thought,' John said.

'We destroyed the technology and I know for a fact all knowledge of the weapon used to take down the _Torchwood_ was classified,' Ianto replied.

'You will need to explain?' Jackson asked.

'It's an energy signature that is left when a ship is hit with a very nasty take down manoeuvre. Last used against the _Torchwood_ _._

'You sure?' Jackson checked

'The wave form is unmistakable,' Ianto told him.

'Can't be a coincidence,' John said.

'It's not,' Ianto told John who looked at him curiously.

'Ship dead ahead,' Jackson announced.


	2. Chapter 2

Two

* * *

Jackson completed a comprehensive scan on the drifting _Argos_ and felt himself go cold.

'Life signs?' Ianto asked, not able to tear his gaze away from the vessel.

'None.' Jackson's heart sank. He forced himself to lift his eyes in Ianto's direction. After everything his cousin had gone through it seemed the universe really did have it in for him.

Dragging his gaze Ianto reached over Jackson and pressed a line on the control panel and a hidden panel unfolded.

'Try again,' Ianto said.

'This is not standard,' Jackson said as he viewed the panel. In fact, he had never seen anything like it before.

'We made a few modifications,' Ianto replied. 'It's a more sensitive scan.'

Jackson re-ran the scan. For some reason time seemed to have been reduced to the longest moments of Ianto's life as he willed the panel to report good news.

There was a soft beep. 'Thirty life signs,' Jackson reported letting out a breath he was not aware he was holding.

'The cargo and main lock are open,' John pointed out as he checked the findings.

'Could be a cargo raid,' Jackson added after doing a second check. And tried to contain curiosity as the screen now showed comprehensive cut away of the interior of the _Argos._

'Nope, see.' John pointed to the results that the cargo hold.

'This doesn't make sense.' Jackson sat back in bewilderment.

Ianto took a deep breath to steady himself as everything began to make sense and his fear doubled. 'This is personal.'

Both John and Jackson stared at him. 'How can you be so sure?'

'The pirate slavers in the Perdian system _,_ for all their viciousness, were never this brazen. They had an incredibly sophisticated set up designed to prevent exposure. Had they not make the mistake of taking down the _Torchwood_ they may have never been discovered.

'Secondly, the pirates in this sector are extremely clandestine and it has taken two years to get a single operative working on the inside. To be raided you had to have something of value to be stolen and the systems the _Argos_ visits are all equally resource and credit poor. And the risks are enormous. The reason there are no open attacks within the 50 Home Systems like this is because it would trigger a response from the combined sector law enforcement.'

'So who would be this brazen?' John asked.

'Someone with a personal grudge and has targeted Jack,' Ianto added.

'You think you know who did this?' John spoke up not sure he liked the way Ianto was thinking.

'I have my suspicions,' Ianto said through clenched teeth as he suited up. 'Let's dock and find out.' Ianto walked to the airlock cabinet and pulled out a space suit and threw it at John then took one for himself.

* * *

For a long time, Jack was so befuddled he had no idea where he was. He felt lost in some zone between sleep and wakefulness where no matter how hard he tried he could neither move nor wake himself up. He felt disconnected from himself somehow, yet he could feel vibration, and it was unbearably hot. Just when he feared he was going to be cooked alive it began to cool and he faded into nothingness.

Shivering, Jack jerked awake. A pounding screamed though his head brought him back to awareness followed by a deep ache he had not felt since his beating on the _Torchwood_. Trying to move he realised his discomfort was from being jammed into some kind of metal box and it was dark. A dark so complete it was clear he was sealed in.

As long moments passed more of his senses returned. The left side of his face was jammed hard against the floor. Kicking with his legs then straining his arms convinced him like nothing else he was tied down good and tight. Taking a breath to calm himself, he figured all he needed was to reach his left wrist. Impossible. All he could to do was endure and wait for his moment when hopefully his abductors made the foolish mistake of proving he was still alive.

* * *

Both John and Ianto stepped out of the open airlock and into the _Argos._ John headed immediately towards the engineering section to reset the life support and close all open hatches.

Bracing himself, Ianto came to an inner hatch that led to the passenger cabin. It was black as a pit of hell. Using his torch, he tried to peer into the dark space, but the window was covered in condensation.

Before he could even react, the lights came on and he felt a vibration followed by several shudders. Standing before the inner door Ianto tried to temper his fear, it felt like a large rat was clawing on the inside of his gut.

John re-joined him, helmet off. 'All outer port doors and bulkheads closed,' John told him.

Removing his own helmet, Ianto hit the override and the cabin door opened. Moving as quickly as he could he used his torch to search every face of the passengers.

Checking the cabin again Ianto found the briefcase Jack carried with him on the floor.

'Jack's gone,' Ianto said, holding it close to his chest in an effort to keep it together. A moment passed as he relived the awful moment he has found Jack battered and bloody on the bridge of the _Torchwood_. Opening the case, he checked to see if there were any clues. There was something hard in a side pocket. Pulling it out he saw it was a ring box. Opening it, he saw a small gold band. Biting his bottom lip, he felt a moment of calm. He and Jack were going to have a life, and no agency was going to stop it. Immediately he felt his control and resolve return as it always did when he was under pressure. Replacing the ring box back into the side pocket reminding himself to act surprised when Jack gave it to hm. Then he placed the case under his arm. Turning, he went to help John who was working to unseal the flight deck door.

After a brief struggle to action the manual override the flight door opened. Foul air washed over them and caused them to cough.

The pilots were slumped over the controls. The C02 level was so high it was surprising they were still alive. However, with life support now restored, breathable air was flooding the main section and from the sounds behind them the passengers were coming round.

Ianto's communicator burst into life.

'You had better get back here. There is a message being directed at these coordinates and to you,' Jackson reported.

* * *

Reaching the front of his own ship, Ianto braced himself then pressed the accept responder and the screen filled with the face of Susie Costello. She moved out of the way and another smiling face came into view.

'So you found our surprise?' Olaf said.

'It goes without saying you were responsible for her escape,' Ianto said.

'We both have unfinished business,' Olaf said.

'We sure do,' Ianto said nastily.

'Be nice or I will send Jack back to you in slices,' Susie interjected.

'Or we could just shove him out the airlock, so if you want to see him alive again you will hand over your every last credit,' Olaf added.

'And make no mistake: we mean every last credit,' Suzie repeated with the emphasis on every last one. 'Because we are going to be so rich and powerful no one will ever touch us again.'

Stifling a million responses Ianto calmed himself. 'Let me speak to Jack.'

'He's indisposed,' Suzie giggled.

'You either have him or you don't. I talk to him or this is over,' Ianto said, trying to keep the tremor of fear out of his voice.

The screen went black and several agonising moments passed when the screen filled with Jack's face.

Ianto pressed the left side of his wrist. 'You're late. I thought after the last time you had learnt your lesson.'

'I have a really good excuse this time,' Jack pleaded.

'My surprise is ruined. Have you any idea how much trouble it took to get a table at Maximillian's? Three months and that was with connections.'

'You planned me a surprise.' Jack lightened.

'Ruined now,' Ianto spat back.

'Well, it's not just you who's disappointed. But being kidnapped has given me time to think and I've come up with a great reason the bath room should be black and gold.'

Ianto narrowed his eyes and pointed his finger at Jack. 'You are certifiable. Gold and black!'

'No, I said black and gold and I'm not sure why it's so bad an idea because anything is better than blue and orange,' Jack retorted.

'Enough.' Olaf pulled Jack roughly back. 'You can see he is unharmed. We calculate you have a personal wealth of four billion star credits. Along with a 10 percent share of Space Industries. Your family has trillions and we want it all.'

'Firstly, I don't have access to that much cash,' Ianto said, trying to keep the relief out of his voice as he realised they had no true insight into of his or Jack's finances.

'Then you will have to find a way,' Suzie growled.

'I only have that kind of wealth on paper,' Ianto corrected her. 'As for Space Industries I have no control over those shares to sell or otherwise, because they are in a family block. Together we hold the controlling interest. It makes me a member of the Board if I was interested, but nothing else. And even if I wanted to sell my shares the only people I can sell them to is another family member. As for the rest it's all in trusts. I can only claim living costs. The capital can never be touched. Secondly, I'm not sure if you are aware that Jack's not exactly top of my family's hit parade, why do you think we live out here. My father has disowned me along with most of the family. So I doubt any of them will lift a finger. Even if I could persuade them they have a no blackmail rule. You won't get a single credit. As angry as you are with my family, Suzie, your father is despised. Once they realise you are involved there will be nothing to stop them pursing you to the ends of creation just for the joy of putting you back in your place.'

Ianto took a breath. 'Let's keep this simple. You both want to ruin me. Suzie, you tried to kill me on the _Diligence_ and Olaf you tried and failed to kidnap me.' Ianto pleaded, 'Olaf, you know I don't care about the money. I hate it. And I am prepared to give you it all, to get Jack back.'

Then suddenly the screen went dead. Ianto felt his own being had stopped as he feared he has overplayed his hand.

Jackson and John listened in bewilderment. Jackson was about to comment when the screen came back on.

'You will have to be creative. Call your family, sell your shares, liquidate every asset you have then drain your own bank account.'

'It's going to take time,' Ianto said.

'Do we have to hurt Jack to get you to co-operate?' Olaf raised an energy weapon and fired out of screen.

Ianto clenched his fists at Jack's screams followed by the sound of him hitting the deck.

'You have eight solar hours to deliver and two to get to the next location,' Olaf told him.

'It's going to take me time to get the amount you are asking,' Ianto pointed out desperately.

'Then you had better get started,' Olaf said.

'You have eight solar hours and you must be here in two,' Suzie chimed in, sending him some co-ordinates.

'If I can get the money how do I set up the transfer?' Ianto said, trying to sound as beaten as he could.

'Instructions will be sent.' The screen went blank.

Ianto typed a code and another small panel opened. Ianto held the inside of his left wrist to the small screen. In moments, the screen began to fill with a line of code which then coalesced into map of the sector.

'If I didn't know better,' John said, deeply curious, 'I would say you have some kind of plotting device which can track an individual through the background of space radiation.'

'As well as the institute, Jack and I started small tech development company,' Ianto said as he worked, helping the system to focus on the sister device on Jack. 'More of a hobby really.'

'Hobby or not, being able to trace an individual through the background radiation is nigh impossible,' John added.

'What sort of tech development company?' Jackson asked, still reeling from the exchange and outright lies he had just witnessed. If nothing else, it was clear his cousin was the best liar he had ever come across. It seemed to him Ianto had persuaded his lover's kidnappers to focus on just him, reducing the complexity of the ransom demand to something far more manageable.

'Acme Inc,' Ianto said as he concentrated.

Jackson started at Ianto wide-eyed.

'Acme Inc. is you guys!' John burst out and Ianto tilted his head in acknowledgement. It had been some debate to just who was behind Acme Inc. New to tech industries, Acme Inc consistently released affordable innovative tech on a regular basis. In fact, it was a now so successful they were now above Space Industries on the 50 Homes System monetary scale in terms of earnings.

'The first thing we asked our resident techs to come up with was protection if either one of us was kidnapped and they came up with a heuristic matrix tracking device. The device uses a series of code words used in sequence,' Ianto told them.

'Like, ' _You're_ _late_ _'_?' Jackson said. The conversation he had heard made more sense.

Ianto nodded. 'And _Maximillian's._ All I had to do is keep the conversation going as long as possible while each device homed in on the other.'

'Wouldn't a tracking signal like this be detected?' John asked. 'Even ships with massive transponders require a whole host of beacons to transmit. In fact, such signals had to use active beacons like Ugee to be effective.'

'Glad to see it worked considering it's highly experimental,' Ianto said almost as an afterthought.

'Experimental,' John stuttered. 'Everything about this is experimental.'

'Part of our brief was any device had to non-detectable so this uses the electrical signals from the body to cloak itself. It's a sort of feedback system that phases in and out.'

'Wow,' Jackson said. 'You made the power signature un-detectable.'

The navi-computer beeped, and co-ordinates came up. The location was in an asteroid belt where the signal broke down.

'He's somewhere in there.' Ianto pointed to the area spotted with a shotgun scatter of large and small rocks.

'What was all that about the family control?' Jackson asked as he watched Ianto, trying to see if he could get a trace of Jack within the belt. 'And your Dad and us.'

'If you're going to tell a lie always base it on some resemblance to the truth.' Ianto looked at his cousin. 'Dad was not exactly quiet about how much he disliked Jack.'

'In the very beginning we all did, but not now,' Jackson said. 'And what about all that stuff you said about shares and trusts?'

Ianto gave a pale imitation of a smile. 'Still can't sell the shares or dissolve any trusts held in my name.'

'Four billion credits. That's lot of money and within eight hours,' John pointed out.

'Even for us coming up with this amount in cash would be difficult,' Jackson told John.

'I won't need to. I'll just drain the petty cash account for Acme Inc,' Ianto told them.

'Some petty cash,' John snorted without a degree of sarcasm while Jackson took an intake of breath as he realised it was possible the money his cousin had access to now superseded his entire family's combined wealth.

'You know that you will never see Jack even if you give into their demands,' Jackson told him.

'I know,' Ianto said with a sigh.

'So you're going hand over the money anyway?' John asked.

'Hell NO!' Ianto said. 'I'm staying with Plan A, something Jack and I worked out years ago and we only have one hour and forty minutes left to get to the next co-ordinates.'

* * *

His muscles still screaming from the shock of the stun gun, Jack felt himself being pulled to standing.

'Oh, Jack it's such a long time. Olaf, did I ever tell you how good Jack was for itching a scratch?' Suzie began to rub her hands over his body.

'It's scratching an itch you moron,' Jack said, trying not to shudder under her touch.

'Once you couldn't get enough of me.' She pushed her face into his and put a hand on his crotch.

'I have better now,' Jack retorted.

'Better than me? I don't think so.' She became coy. 'Once I could play you like a virtuoso plays a violin. And more delicious, you didn't just fall for each note you fell for the entire symphony.'

Jack looked at her though narrowed eyes. 'You of all people should know the dangers of opening old wounds.'

'I knew you felt guilty for the hell you put him through, but I didn't think you were into demeaning yourself by following him around like some lap dog,' Suzie said spitefully.

'I have his forgiveness, it was the result of hard work and repentance. Something you would know nothing about.'

'I beg to differ. Waiting was very hard work. Especially when others have what's yours.'

'Then your anger should be laid at the feet of your father,' Jack told her bluntly.

'My life was perfect and my father was a saint whose life was stolen by that man's vile family and now I'm going to get what's coming to me,' she spat back.

'Not more of your 'I'm a poor little princess' act. Boo hoo. You had to live like everyone else. From what I know, your father had it coming. The fact that you can't live in reality is not just sad, it's pathetic. As for getting what you deserve being locked away with the rest of insane seemed exactly that.'

Jack looked at Olaf. 'You deserve each other.'

Jack watched as Suzie's face suffused red with fury. She aimed the stun gun at him and fired. As he hit the ground Jack thought as happy as he was to rile his kidnappers' anger to keep them on edge, it was painful.

* * *

Nearing the coordinates, Ianto set up a call. Long moments passed when at last a florid faced man filled the screen '

'Are you crazy? I contact you not the other way round,' the man growled.

'Grogan, this is important. Jack's been kidnapped. One of the people is Olaf so I have an offer to make you that will guarantee you a way to get you back inside the Cartel.'

'Quickly,' Grogan snorted and as Ianto spoke a smile grew on his face from ear to ear.

'Can you get to any coordinates within 500 parsecs within the asteroid field in the given time frame?' Ianto asked seriously.

'I think I can persuade the Captain considering how much he would just love to catch up with Olaf.'

'Personal grievance?' Ianto asked.

'Traitor has sold more than one person down the line.'

Ianto ended the call to see John, his fists clenched, his face flushed with anger.

'That man was one of the bastards responsible for murdering Alex Hopkins,' John snapped.

'Slavery is a dirty business. We only began to be effective once we had contacts on the inside. Grogan helps us with dates and times of shipments, has handed over individuals to us…in fact it was a condition of his release,' Ianto tried to explain.

'And you are going to trust Jack's life with that murderous bastard?' John argued.

'Handing over Olaf will move him closer to who runs the Cartel and we can take them down once and for all,' Ianto argued right back.

'How can you be sure Olaf won't slither away like he did last time?' John thundered.

'Trust me on this John, Grogan is not the only person he has sold out.'

'That Olaf bloke must have really pissed you off,' Jackson said now shocked at his cousin's ruthlessness.

'Aside from selling out his own crew on the _Tsiolkovsky_ and trying to kidnap me, Olaf is wanted by 7 of the home systems for just about every crime you can think off. His most evil acts were to kidnap young girls and boys for the pleasure trade . And for some races that pleasure is consumption or incubation. Some of his crimes are so heinous Togazoar reinstated one of its worst punishments, death by vivisection, just for him. But as much as I would love to turn him over to the them, Grogan is only one system over and can get to where I need him to be.' Ianto pointed to an area on the screen.

'Suzie?' Jackson asked but the question died on his lips at the twisted look on Ianto's face at the sound of her name.

'


	3. Chapter 3

Three

* * *

Ianto watched as John stood before the engineering panel at the back of the vessel trying to encourage the engines to function at optimum efficiency. They were way behind schedule because the takedown move had damaged the on-board navigation system on the _Argos._ Ianto would have loved to have just left them there but he was bound by legal obligation to help. The consequences of not helping a space vessel in distress were nasty and would smear their reputation so badly any good they had done or hoped to do would be negated. So, it had been a good hour before the _Argos_ was under way. Then they had to escort them to the Ugee Intersection.

Now they had less than 40 standard time units to make the next rendezvous point. Ianto, pad in hand, checked and double-checked his calculations. Feeling panicked, Ianto sat down and re-ran the homing programme again. If the rescue plan was to work, he had to locate the exact position of the kidnap vessel.

One he had Jack's exact position he could use stealth mode to get this vessel as close to the ship and run a scan. Next to that, his calculations had to be exact; one mistake and it was all over. Sitting back, he closed his eyes in an attempt to contain his growing anxiety...

' _Now was not the time_ _,_ _'_ he told himself. He closed his eyes and took some deep breaths. A flurry of thoughts that were circular keep plaguing him. Maybe he should focus on something else. He imagined a huge channel of water and created a diversion. He felt his fears lift and the anxiety fade just enough for him to concentrate.

He looked down at the pad in his hands and checked each line. To his relief each line of code was correct. Standing he went to the middle of the vessel. Pulling out a central panel he downloaded the data. A few moments passed and a strange pad slid forward on the floor.

'More experimental tech?' John asked a rhetorical question.

'I need to concentrate,' Ianto said, not looking up from the panel he was working on.

'Five time units to the co-ordinates,' Jackson called out.

Closing the panel, Ianto moved to the front of the ship to watch progress trying to remain calm and not listen to the thousands of voices in his heard currently freaking out at defcon 5.

To Ianto's considerable relief they arrived at the next location with seconds to spare.

'Picking up message signal,' Jackson reported.

Just as Jackson spoke the comm screen filled with the face of Olaf.

'You made it,' Olaf said.

'I need to see Jack is unharmed,' Ianto told him outright.

Olaf's face disappeared there was as scuffling in the background, then Jack appeared looking decidedly worse for wear.

'You okay?' Ianto asked.

'The accommodation is a lot to be desired along with the company. I would love a party, we keep it simple…eighty people, mostly your family because as you know I have very few to invite,' Jack said.

'What sort of special celebration party?' Ianto questioned carefully.

'Party with friends and family with cake and champagne, followed by a holiday with a great deal of sex,' Jack said. 'I had a gift in my briefcase that would be needed to be offered before the celebration. As you can appreciate this is not how I imagined asking you.'

'You're missing the red roses and a bended knee for a start,' Ianto snorted back.

Before Ianto could respond Jack was pulled away.

'Enough,' Suzie interjected. 'You are so obvious.'

'Obvious?' Ianto replied.

'Speaking in code. You can try and be clever all you like but you will not find us.'

'We are receiving co-ordinates,' Jackson stated and began to enter them into the nav computer.

'I have the funds. What are the instructions on where to transfer the funds?' Ianto asked.

'We will send them once you reach the next rendezvous point,' Olaf told him.

'How will the exchange work? You should know I'm not prepared to transfer a single penny unless you have Jack with you unharmed,' Ianto said.

The screen went dead. He felt his heart jump as Ianto feared he had overplayed his hand but they couldn't be that stupid to think he would hand over anything without Jack.

A few seconds went by and the signal was established. 'Once we have the money we will tell you where Jack is,' Susie giggled.

'No, it must be a face to face exchange,' Ianto insisted.

'Not going to happen. You will do as we tell you or we will space Jack,' Susie told him.

'You want the ransom?' Ianto asked bluntly.

'Do you want Jack back?' Susie retorted. 'Then you do as we say.'

Ianto tried to sound defeated. 'Okay, but if you harm him…'

'Blah, blah, blah,' Susie stated, and the screen went dead.

Ianto immediately set to work and after several tense moments Ianto gave a faint smile. 'Got them,' he said and pointed to a location within the asteroid field.

'Did Jack just propose or was that more code?' Jackson asked.

'Sounded like it, but Jack knows I am a sucker for romantic gestures so offering a ring on bended knee and roses are a given. But considering the circumstances if this was a proposal we can argue about it later,' Ianto said transferring the co-ordinates to of the kidnappers' ship into the nav computer.

'So there was a code?' John checked.

'Eighty means there are only two people on board, including Jack. Which is going to make what I do next much easier.'

'Next is going to be easier?' John questioned.' How?'

'Something they didn't see coming.'

'I'm not sure I follow,' Jackson said.

'Oh, you will, but now what disturbs me is part of my plan to rescue Jack is almost exactly what I did on the _Torchwood_ _,_ ' Ianto said.

'Which part?' John smiled, recalling the events of Ianto's heroics.

'Distraction is a wonderful thing,' Ianto said almost to himself.

* * *

'I've put in the co-ordinates for the next rendezvous,' Jackson said.

'Change of plan; we need to go here,' Ianto said as the sound of something being released outside the ship was heard.

Both Jackson and John looked at Ianto. 'The probe I've just launched will triangulate with us. It will make it seem we are at the co-ordinates they gave us when I fact we will be here.' Ianto pointed to within the asteroid field on the screen. 'As we now have their exact location we need to get close enough so I can scan the ship so I can find exactly where on-board Jack is being held.'

'We are going into the asteroid field!' Jackson spoke up, alarmed as he realised the ramifications of the new co-ordinates.

Ianto looked at his cousin. 'I've always admired your abilities, wow me.'

'But there are thousands of flying rocks hurtling about that could wipe this ship out!' John burst out.

'Not going to be a problem,' Ianto said.

'I'm honoured that you respect my skills but John is right flying into an asteroid field is madness.'

'Won't be a problem,' Ianto repeated.

'I know you are working to a pre-laid out plan but even Space Command vessels avoid asteroid fields for good reason,' Jackson argued.

Ianto pointed at the screen. 'That is the Cardale Field. As part of my third year final I had to calculate the orbit and trajectory of every rock. Once I knew they would be here I've been updating the position of each rock. One of the features of this field is several large bodies that are stable and have enough protection to allow a ship to anchor itself. And I've plotted a safe passage.' Ianto handed Jackson another pad.

Several moments passed as Jackson went over Ianto's calculations and then downloaded the safe passage into the nav computer.

* * *

'Grogan, can you make these co-ordinates?' Ianto asked only to find Grogan pushed aside and replaced with a woman looking at him very seriously.

'So you have a spy on board and you're trying to put me out of business,' the woman said.

Shocked, Ianto paused as several awkward moments passed at this unexpected event of being discovered.

'Yeah, you are right I do have a spy but I'm not after small fry,' Ianto said as he recovered.

'Did you just call me small fry?' the woman said, insulted.

'I thought it would be better if we told the truth,' Ianto told her bluntly. 'I know the reality of your situation; your ship is the _Malzeh_ and you are Captain Agrathon. You are a legitimate trader who is known on occasions to carry beings to slave markets. I suspect this is due to economic realities and if you had a choice you wouldn't take the risk.' Ianto saw the woman give an imperceptible nod that he was right.

'Who I'm after are those who run large illegal slave operations who trade on the dark underground trading network.'

'If you are after the big guns, why is Grogan here? Captain Agrathon asked.

'Grogan was part of one of the major slaver rackets whose base was in the Perdian System _._ They took a major hit after they tried to capture the _Torchwood_ but large parts of it remain in operation. As you know all the big slaver operators work within an establish framework of contacts. You do not; you wheel and deal with a number of contacts almost at random. Grogan is there to let us know if you ever make contact with part of his old operation.'

'So why break his cover now?' she asked.

'We are working to a longer plan. The Cartel knows Grogan was captured and went to prison. If he has Olaf he has something to offer he can hopefully get his foot back in the door.'

'This sounds like one huge set up from start to finish,' she snorted.

'How badly do you want Olaf?' Ianto countered.

'You put a spy on my ship. How can I trust you?' Captain Agrathon ignored his question.

'You can trust I want to rescue my lover and mete out some long overdue justice to Suzie Costello, who has wreaked havoc with my life, and Olaf, who has it coming in ways too numerus to mention.'

'Can I ask a question?' Ianto asked after several long moments of silence.

'Why not?' Captain Agrathon replied.

'How badly do you want Olaf?' Ianto repeated his question.

'He and I have unfinished business. I ache for a reunion but you have put us at great risk. If you want me to go along what have you got to offer?

* * *

'I never realised just how ruthless you were,' Jackson said, still reeling from the conversation he had just heard.

'Never let an opportunity pass if you can take it.'

John was red with fury.

Ianto stepped back and put his hand on John's shoulder. 'You okay?'

'No and after we rescue Jack you and I are going to have a long conversation.'

'When you were captured, you killed the Gaffer in revenge for Alex,' Ianto reminded him. 'To do so you told me that you had to work your way up and offer favours to reach that person.'

'Yes,' John said, not happy to where this conversation was going.

'You did what you had to do. This is no different, John. To be effective we have to have operatives on the inside. I'm not after low level mules like Captain Agrathon, I'm after the head of the snake.'

'What I did for Alex was personal,' John argued.

'This is personal!' Ianto argued back. 'I don't just want a few token slavers in jail I want the lot. Jack and I made a vow that as part of our anti-slaver operation we would track those people who were responsible for the attack on the _Torchwood._ I want the Gaffers, all of them, the ones who are protected by position and wealth. And to do that I need someone on the inside.'

'Okay I get it, but that does not mean it's right or I'm comfortable with your tactics. As for Grogan, how you could work with him is beyond me,' John said after several strained and silent moments.

'Sometimes redemption can follow an unexpected path.'

'Are telling me you trust that bastard?' John said.

'No, however I can trust him where Olaf is concerned,' Ianto said. 'And for once in his sorry life Olaf might be able to do some good.'

Ianto turned to both John and Jackson. 'Let's get Operation: Final Word moving.'

As John turned away, Ianto hoped he had not destroyed his friendship with John or Jackson. The realities of the world they inhabited meant the rules of normal civilised behaviour often didn't apply. It was a hard lesson he and Jack had learnt in their first year of running the Trust. It would be great if all they needed was a good argument. To be effective they had to sometimes play the game. He wanted to explain to John that good intentions were not enough. The ending of slavery wasn't just about rescuing slaves in the now. What they wanted to do was stop slavery for all those in the future. Jack called it the 'one thousand to one rule': for every action they took now it would hopefully save 1000 individuals in the future.

Ianto understood John's revulsion and anger, he understood it better than John could possibly imagine. An entire civilisation of slaves had been wiped out because their masters feared the freedom of thought. He had stood before a huge pit filled with millions of bodies rotting away with one of the survivors at his side. Ianto had made a vow in that moment. He would use his money for good. He would work to ensure this vile trade was wiped from existence. No matter it took working with ex-slavers or people like Captain Agrathon. Then again Ianto knew he would do a deal with the very devil if it meant rescuing Jack.

* * *

Ianto sat in deep concentration as he scanned the vessel that held Jack.

'How are we going to do this?' John asked.

Standing, Ianto opened a panel and drew out what looked like a ray gun from a bad science fiction vid.

'Err…I don't have to point out how stupid firing an energy weapon in space ship is,' Jackson pointed out.

'This is not an energy weapon,' Ianto said, checking it over.

John and Jackson looked at each other.

'Well it looks like something out of _The Beast with 10 Thousand Tentacles_ _,_ _'_ Jackson said.

'It's a molecular tagging gun and an example of the terrible sense of humour within Acme Inc's tech development team,' Ianto told them.

'A molecular what- a- gun?' John stated.

'In this case I've set it to tag organic matter.'

'Well that's a clear as mud,' Jackson pointed out.

'It's very simple: point, fire, bam,' Ianto said.

'Bam, I thought you said it was not a weapon?' John said alarmed.

'The bam comes only when I send the signal,' Ianto explained.

Seeming the looked of confusion between Jack and Johnson, Ianto explained, 'It's because I can't put Olaf or Susie on a pad.'

'Oh, it's a transporter device,' Jackson said in understanding

'Yes, now listen. I've set the device for two signatures. The first is on this: 35 hertz the second 150.' Ianto went on to explain the sequence of events.

A timer beeped which stifled any questions John or Jackson might have, it was time to go.

Ianto stepped on the pad.

Ready? John asked. Ianto gave the thumbs up and felt himself turned inside out.

* * *

Jack heard a thump and jumped. It was dark and cold. He tried to change position to ease the ache in his body but he was restrained too well. The last beating had been a nasty kicking, leaving him his back and arms bruised as he had tried to protect himself. The beating had brought back some horrible memories and he felt panicked. What if Ianto could not arrange a rescue? It would mean a very unpleasant future because his end would not be quick.

Then in the background it what sounded like a series of alarms going off. This was followed by a gentle touch and within moments the bindings fell away.

Jack felt arms envelope him and in silence they took strength from the comfort of each other. A longer reunion would have to come later as they were not yet completely safe.

Creeping forward, they made their way to the door that led to the bridge. The door was part of the structural framework and it was shut, a wise precaution. It isolated the bridge and made it almost impenetrable.

Ianto knew all he had to do was wait for the disruption programme to infiltrate and overcome the security programme. At any moment Olaf or Suzie might figure out what was going wrong and override his control.

At last the door opened with a swoosh.

Raising the gun, he fired a beam at Olaf first, followed by Suzie.

'Hands up,' Ianto demanded as he stepped through the door.

'Fire in here? I don't think so,' Susie told them.

'I won't be firing at the ship, only you,' Ianto said.

Olaf began to clap slowly. 'Very clever. Don't think we didn't see this coming'

'From the look of shock on your faces I would say not,' Jack said, moving to stand beside Ianto.

'I can't believe you fell for the 'I don't care about money' speech. Money is bloody useful. For a start it allowed me and Jack to set up a tech company who came up with all sorts of gadgets like site-to-site transporters and tracking devices to foil any kidnap attempt,' Ianto said.

Ianto turned to Olaf and sent the first signal. 'Some old friends are waiting for you,' and Olaf was gone in a second.

'Do you want to say anything Jack before we end this?' Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head. 'Let's get this over with.'

'You had better watch your back,' Suzie said. 'I escaped once; I will do it again.'

'There is no escape from where I'm sending you.' Ianto sent the second signal and she faded into nothingness.

Ianto and Jack threw their arms around each other in relief.

'You do realise she is right, she might escape again,' Jack said his head on Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto laughed. 'Even Susie can't reform from being broken down into billions of particles.'

'And Olaf?'

'I found a way for Grogan to get ahead. Oh, and we now own a cargo cum slaver ship along with its crew,' Ianto said, preparing for them both to leave.

'What!' Jack burst out as he felt himself turned inside out and within a blink of an eye found himself looking at John Hart and Jackson.

* * *

Olaf looked around to see he was in some sort of cargo hold.

Before he could react two very burly beings grabbed hold of each arm.

Forced to his knees he was about to say something when out the corner of his eye he saw a flash of steel.

There was a sickening meaty thump followed by a second as the body of Olaf hit the floor.

'You know what is so good about today?' Captain Agrathon asked Grogan who was cleaning a long-wicked blade. 'It is very satisfying watching justice being seen to be done.'

* * *

'Can you wait until you get a room?' Ianto said as Jackson and John now began to make up for lost time as soon as the ship had touched down at the spaceport on Hevinya Three.

'Great idea,' John said, grabbing Jackson's hand and heading through the now open airlock.

'Bye Ianto!' Jackson called back. 'Call us in three days.'

'Now you and I need some serious discussion,' Ianto said as he watched Jack double-check all systems on their vessel were shut down.

'If you get my briefcase I will propose in a better fashion,' Jack said.

'That can wait until you are better prepared,' Ianto said. 'I mean, your absurd idea that the bathroom should be gold and black.'

Jack now finished stood up. 'I didn't say gold and black I said black and gold.'

'Are you completely mad?'

'It's a great colour scheme Jones,' Jack put his hands on his hips.

'I love it when you do that,' Ianto told him.

'I know,' Jack said in a sultry voice.

'I think we had better get a room of our own,' Ianto said.

'What's wrong with right here?' Jack raised his eyebrows.

'I love you,' Ianto said.

'I know,' Jack replied and flicked the switch that closed the door.


	4. Epilogue

Thanks as always to my Beta for her support and wonderful English skills.

Epilogue

* * *

Ianto looked with growing horror at the monstrosity of a cake being assembled. It stood taller than he did. Seven tiers with columns supporting layers covered with white and grey icing with some sort of dome on the top. Then there were two smaller tiers connected by icing bridges which led to two more tiered cakes on side tables. It was hideous. He felt sick as he looked again and had a worse 'oh my god' moment as he saw a wedding ornament of two men holding hands on the very top under some sort of icing arch.

The happy glint in his father's eye at hearing he and Jack were getting married was a glint of being given the opportunity to present a wedding that would outdo the worst excesses of the Vordav Royal Family.

Why had he trusted his father's assurances of 'Leave it to me'? His trust had led to this enormous massive hideous construction in cake that looked like it could crush someone to death if it fell on someone.

'I found you,' Jack said, joining him before the Everest of cakes.

Ianto stared at him unable to speak, pointing at the cake. The cake maker who was using six others to assemble the monstrosity took Ianto's silence as approval and bowed.

Ianto turned away and raced out of the doors to the main lawn where a giant marquee had been set up.

Quickly he counted the number of chairs being off-loaded.

'I said sixty, six-zero.' He turned to Jack. 'This looks like...'

'Six hundred,' Jack told him.

'Six hundred!' Ianto burst out. 'I said family and friends and it looks like Dad has invited the entire population of the Fifty Home Worlds as an opportunity to show off.' Ianto began to hyperventilate. 'I wanted a small wedding in my mother's garden by the cherry tree. Quiet, dignified, with family and friends and it's turned into three-ringed circus. What else has he not told me, should I expect dancing elephants?'

Jack stepped in front of him. 'You need to take a deep breath.'

Ianto's eyes flashed with anger. 'Don't you dare tell me to calm down. This isn't a wedding! It's a theatrical production.'

Jack put his hand on Ianto's chest. 'Listen…'

'Listen! Why did I listen to, 'Leave it all to me',' He opened his arms, 'It got me this catastrophe.' Ianto threw his arms around in a circle.

'Arthur told me about…'

'You KNEW!'

'Sort off,' Jack admitted.

'And I bet you said leave Ianto to me. You know how I hate all this sort of thing.'

''I knew you would be upset,' Jack admitted.

'Upset, upset! That does not even begin to express my, my, my…upset.' Ianto stared at Jack.

'Your dad explained as a public figure he had obligations. He had to invite the mighty and great or they might take it as an insult.'

Ianto saw Rhia in the distance. 'Rhia, stop! I need to speak to you.'

Rhia hugged him. 'Did you see the cake? Its gorgeous! Going to be the cake of the season.'

'I don't want the cake of the season! I don't even want a cake.'

'Never mind that I'm too busy. I've got the flower girls and pages to organise.'

'What!' Ianto said.

'They are so looking forward to it. All excited and so adorable carrying their little baskets.' She shoved what looked like a paper flower in front of him. 'They are going to be throwing these.'

'Is this Space Industries colours?' Ianto panicked.

'Dad's idea, you know what he's like, never let an opportunity pass for promotion.'

The family butler approached them and bowed. 'Sir has asked what time you would like the fly over.'

'Fly over? What sort of flyover?' Ianto asked almost too scared to ask.

'Space Command fly over,' the butler advised.

Ianto looked ever more startled and went pale. 'That's it, where is he?'

'He's in his study with the wedding planner,' the butler replied.

'I'll wedding planner him.' Ianto stormed off.

Ianto flung his father's study door open with a crash. He pointed at the wedding planner. 'You…out.'

'I wanted a small wedding. Ianto shouted at his Dad. 'Small!' SMALL!'

'I know but this was too good an opportunity for public demonstrations of a huge spectacular symbolic one up man-ship. It's the price we pay to be a success. There was no possible way to avoid it. Too many people see themselves as too important not to be included,' Arthur explained.

'You've invited six hundred people and have you seen the cake?' Ianto demanded.

Arthur stated to chuckle. 'Oh yes, I chose the most excessively expensive cake money could buy.'

'What about taste and decorum and it's got one of those stupid cake ornament toppers nonsense!' Ianto stuttered.

'It has become fashionable to have massive ugly cakes at society weddings, so I thought I would ensure we had the biggest, most tasteless cake possible. I understand it should cover three whole tables,' Arthur said with glee. 'As part of this family you should understand how important it is to ensure we keep up appearances to those that matter most.'

'I don't care about the wanna be's, social climbers, and arse lickers,' Ianto spluttered.

'Well you should. Now, excuse me, you need to get ready. Guests will be arriving soon and you need to meet them.' Arthur swept form the room.

'Jack! Jack, where are you? We are leaving!' Ianto shouted out.

As he stormed out of his father's study he found the way forward blocked by a crowd of people dressed in their very best.

A herald shouted an introduction as, 'Hero of the _Torchwood_ , inventor of trans-configuration. Rescuer of slaves. I introduce you to Ianto Erasmus Jones and his partner to be Jack Harkness.'

Jack appeared by his side, his grin as wide as a crocodile.

'We are leaving.' Ianto tried to claw his way forward.

'We can't leave. All these people want to meet you,' Jack said.

A gentleman dressed in full military regalia held out his hand. 'Congratulations!'

'Who are you?' Ianto said not taking the man's hand.

'I'm General Farthington Brown. I know your father very well. I can't wait to see the new ships Space Industries have proposed.'

'I don't give a flying fig about the new bloody ships. You can take the new ships and shove them,' Ianto sputtered.

'Bloody Hell Ianto, is this what you call a small wedding?' Owen pushed forward. 'I know your family loves publicity but had I known a film crew would be here I would have dressed for the occasion.'

'We could have worn matching outfits,' Tosh added.

'You!' he heard a voice of his Uncle Charles who then proceeded to pull out John Hart by the shirt from among the line of guests.

'Don't hurt him Dad the invitation said I'm allowed to bring a friend,' Jackson explained, trying to get his Dad to release his hands off his lover.

'You are not welcome here so go before I release the hounds,' Charles thundered. It seemed at that moment a thousand flashlights went off to record the moment. 'You will not disgrace this family by his presence.'

'You're just jealous because he screwed you and now him and I are lovers!' Jackson shouted back.

'Cake, cake anyone for cake' Mickey said, staggering under a towering pile of unsteady plates. 'There you are, here's yours.' Mickey handed Ianto a plate.

'Ianto, this way. We need you and Jack for photos!' A voice rang out.

Fifty children suddenly appeared form nowhere carrying small baskets filled with cake.

'Don't the children look lovely. Here try this it's the best cake money can buy,' Rhia said as a child held out a basket.

'I don't want cake I never wanted cake. All I wanted was a quiet garden wedding,' Ianto tried to explain.

'But you can't fit six hundred guests in your mother's garden; they won't fit,' his father explained.

He looked up to see Jackson and John now kissing. Charles picked up a chair. Carrying it over his head he ran forward towards the pair.

'I now pronounce you Tarzan and Jane.'

'I am not Jane!' Ianto shouted out.

'Here, have some cake.' Jack held up a fork with a morsel on it.

Ianto sat up, startled, drenched with sweat.

'You okay?' Jack said sleepily.

'I was having a horrible dream, there was this massive cake and six hundred guests.'

'Small wedding, garden, cherry tree.' Jack yawned. 'What's the time?'

'Six,' Ianto said checking the alarm clock.

Jack got up and stretched and threw open the curtains.

'Hey look! A fly over.' Ianto joined him at the window to see parachutes which morphed into wedding cakes which then rained down onto the lawn.

'Hey, Jane, the cake is here,' Jack said.

Ianto opened his eyes to see Jack hovering, looking worried.

'You okay?' Jack asked.

'Am I awake?' Ianto checked.

Jack leaned over and kissed him. 'Seven thirty breakfast on the terrace. Don't be late.'

'I had that dream about the cake again.' Ianto pulled himself up. 'It was horrible. Massive great thing could kill people if it fell on someone. Dad had invited six hundred people, and I couldn't escape.'

'Not on my watch,' Jack told him heading for the shower.

Leaning back Ianto felt himself more in control. Breakfast, change, walk down the aisle, a few vows, small cake, family friends, no monster cake, no crowds, just cherry blossom and kisses.

Then it would be just him and Jack in some location yet to be announced as it was a surprise, and bliss.

* * *

Ianto stood and watched as final preparations in the garden were completed.

Other than in Jack's arms this was his most favourite place on earth. Today it looked spectacular. The cherry tree under which he had spent so much time in the wonderful company of his mother was flowering. It left the carpet of pink blossoms making the lawn look a perfect representation of this event.

Life did take some strange turns. Once he had known exactly how his life would play out. First skiing, then Space Command. He wanted to escape, run away call it what you like, to hide from his past.

Yet here he was getting married to the very man who had caused the direction of his life to change so dramatically. What a journey they had had and yet this was only the beginning.

The mission they had set out to enact was yet to reap its full reward. Then there was the adventure of helping the First Circle to reach their promise and potential. He envied Mickey now working to return yet he knew in time he and Jack would return in good time.

Smiling to himself he wondered if anyone had figured the start of the Acme Inc. was done to fund research into enabling the First Circle to reclaim what was rightfully theirs without having to use the travelling domes. The truth was once they were able to reproduce they needed to move to another planet. Transportation of some kind seemed the perfect solution. Failing that they would move them lock, stock, and barrel if necessary. And that took money, lots of it.

Jack came up behind him and slipped his arms around him.

'All okay?' Jack checked.

'It looks perfect,' Ianto said, smiling.

'Guests are arriving. I came to let you know they will be on their way down soon.'

'Thank you for this,' Ianto told him.

'You set it all in motion by saying yes,' Jack said.

'You did ask so nicely,' Ianto said. 'I am such a sucker for romantic gestures.'

'And red roses,' Jack added.

Jack's communicator device beeped. 'They are on their way down. We can offer them some cake later.'

'Don't mention cake,' Ianto said.

'You should see what we have planned. It's huge, hideous, monstrous, and ugly, over three tables with a nasty ornament,' Jack joked using the adjectives he had heard Ianto use repeatedly over the past few days.

'First warning.'

'Emmm Cake.'

'Second warning.'

'Delicious cake,' Jack said with a dreamy voice.

'I will deal with you later.'

'Promise?' Jack asked.

Ianto punched his arm with a glint in his eye.

* * *

Jack sat down with a glass of champagne; he was exhausted, and his feet hurt. The day was over without flaw. It was a testament to Ianto's sister who had arranged everything.

He saw Ianto, who was having an animated conversation with Mickey and Alfred.

Arthur sat down next to him. A few moments passed in comfortable silence then he turned to speak.

'I was right to give you a second chance, although I never expected to be having exactly this situation arise when I did so.'

'Thank you for seeing something in me even I couldn't see,' Jack said, touched.

'The truth is,' Arthur continued, 'we have both been given a second chance. Together we have hurt Ianto beyond measure. Yet here we are. I have come to the conclusion the reason we are here in this moment is because Ianto is a better man than you or I could ever be. He has found a way and granted us his forgiveness, something I'm not sure I could have done if the situation was reversed. Yet he has found a way to see past our glaring faults and past actions and allowed us the privilege of being part of his life. I have never seen my son so happy, or fulfilled, or smile as much and I wanted to thank you.'

'To thank me?' Jack said a little overwhelmed and humbled.

'I thank you for bringing him home. Just knowing he is less than a few days away and seeing him so happy has given me the first true peace in decades. All I ask Jack is for you keep doing what you are doing and I wanted to give you this.'

Jack took the tablet. Opening it Jack looked up astonished.

'As you are going to be part of the family I thought it was time you started to share some of its responsibilities.'

'I don't know what to say,' Jack said as the significance of Arthur's gift sank in.

'I do,' Arthur said. 'Welcome to the family.'

* * *

Owen watched with Tosh, Martha and Mickey as Ianto pulled Jack onto the dance floor for their first dance.

Tosh let out a sigh. 'You know, I would never have predicted this would end with such a happy ending.'

'Firstly, I'm stunned they stopped arguing long enough to say their vows,' Owen pointed out.

'That's an understatement. After I was invited to the work for the Trust,' Martha added, 'I once had to endure three weeks of bickering at the Vasara conference on Slavery Legislation. If they weren't arguing they were making up.'

'Thin walls?' Owen asked.

'Might as well not existed,' Martha said.

'Maybe that's it,' Tosh interjected. 'It's the making up that counts.'

'They clearly enjoy it. I've watched Jack get Ianto all riled up,' Owen said.

'They are talking about us,' Ianto glanced across at Owen, Tosh, Mickey and Martha.

'They are just jealous.' Jack held him close. 'You are dancing with the best looking man in the room.'

'You are so conceited,' Ianto said, rolling his eyes.

Jack laughed.

'If you want an early start to the honeymoon I'll take you right now,' Ianto warned with a soft growl.

'I've arranged so that our honeymoon is not as perfect as it might be,' Jack told him.

'Ah, you know me so well,' Ianto said.

'And by the way your Dad gave me a ten percent shares stake and made me a director of Space Command Industries,' Jack told him.

'I knew it,' Ianto snorted.

'Will I have to attend board meetings?' Jack asked.

'I'm afraid so,' Ianto added. 'If you are not careful you could end up as Chairman of the Board.'

Jack groaned. 'Not that I'm ungrateful but…'

'Bloody underhanded if you ask me,' Ianto snorted.

'Not sure if I would call becoming a board member and shareholder underhanded,' Jack pointed out.

'I would. They have been trying to get me involved for years and by Dad giving you ten percent of his shares, means along with mine we have to participate. We have also been active service members of Space Command which will give the company a fair amount of credence than it has so far,' Ianto added'

'You sure?'

Ianto laughed. 'I see Uncle Charles and Dad all over this. See, they have this new line of ships they want to sell and you and I being involved means the ink will be dry on contracts in weeks. And you know what this means?'

Jack shook his head. 'You mean I'm not really an asset because of my past.'

'No,' Ianto said. 'Something far worse.'

'Worse?' Jack swallowed.

'It means Arthur and Charles now consider you a member of the family. A real honour.'

'Your dad said as much and I am touched.'

'You should be. It's their way of saying you are a member of this family and as a member of the family you can now be manoeuvred in helping out in the family business,' Ianto explained.

'Seriously?'

Ianto laughed. 'The look on your face and so I get my revenge...'

'It's not too late… for cake,' Jack said warned.

'Third and final warning,' Ianto said holding Jack closer.

'Heaven,' Jack laughed.


End file.
